Paramythia
Paramythia. (超人系（パラミシア）''Chōjinkei Paramishia, literally translated as "Superhuman System") is one of the three types of Devil Fruits. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce some kind of substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into elements like Logias, or transforming into animals like Zoans. Though they don't include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations. This is the most common class of Devil Fruits. Strengths The Paramythia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramythia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the story. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves and is usually more focused on users creativity and initiative. The Paramythia group therefore can make fighters out of even weak individuals and the type of consumer likely to eat this fruit has proven to be much more diverse than other fruit classes. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Cursed Fruits abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent until his seperation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore his Cursed Fruits full powers. Weakness The Paramythia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramythia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; Both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are released from their hands. One might also argue that the same scenario would apply to Mr. 2 - however, he is not seen to cover his hands. Although other Cursed Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramythia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramythia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept. Other information Paramythia are the most common type of Cursed Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramythia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Cursed Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramythia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Clay), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Jewelry Bonney and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, Gum-Gum Fruit and Revive-Revive Fruit have powers that are active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Hana-Hana Fruit require self-activation. There are also many types of Paramythia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Galdino, Kalifa, Musshuru, and Magellan); or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Daz Bonez, and Jozu). These types of Paramythia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. List of Known Paramythia Fruits * Gum-Gum Fruit: Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity and also allows them to hit Electric Logia fruit users. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry, such as bullets and cannon balls. * Chop-Chop Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives immunity to slashing attacks. * Voice-Voice Fruit: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. * Slip-Slip Fruit: Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss as it caused even her fat to slip off her body. * Rock-Rock Fruit: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. * Sickle-Sickle Fruit: Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. * Whisper-Whisper Fruit: Allows user to communicate with animals by hearing its thoughts. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Allows the user to change their body weight, but without changing their body size. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties and immunity to explosions. * Hana-Hana Fruit: Allows the user to generate body parts on any surface, including his/her own body. * Wax-Wax Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Munch-Munch Fruit: Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Noko-Noko Fruit: Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Clone-Clone Fruit: Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. * Shape-Shape Fruit: Allows the user to transform him/herself in anyone or anythig they choose at will for 5 minutes. * Spike-Spike Fruit: Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. * Blade-Blade Fruit: Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. * Cage-Cage Fruit: Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as form various forms of constraints. * Spring-Spring Fruit: Allows the user to turn his limbs into springs. * Slow-Slow Fruit: Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds with a special beam. * Sleep-Sleep Fruit: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. * Paw-Paw Fruit: Allows the user to repel anything they touch, including intangible and abstract concepts such as fatigue and pain. * Door-Door Fruit: Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Berry-Berry Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into many berry shaped balls. * Rust-Rust Fruit: Allows the user to rust objects, including organic material. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. * Heat-Heat Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate heat. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Revive-Revive Fruit: Grants the user a second life, as well as allowing the user to have their soul leave the body in the form of astral projection. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Hollow-Hollow Fruit: Allows the user to create and control ghosts with purposes going from depressing and/or explosive attacks to information gathering. * Clear-Clear Fruit: Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. * Net-Net Fruit: Allows the user to swallow anything and turn the material and himself into a net. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Float-Float Fruit: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things (excluding the one whom consumed the fruit). * Magnet-Magnet Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate magnetic forces. * Op-Op Fruit: Allows the user to generate a light blue sphere-like room, in which he/she can modify all the things inside. * Weight-Weight Fruit: Allows the user to change his/her weight between chubby, fat, or slim and become extremely gluttonous to eat anything (even anyone), to increase their sizes whil in either chubby of fat forms. * Fort-Fort Fruit: Allows the user to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his/her body. * Muscle-Muscle Fruit: Allows the user to expand his/her muscles at a rapid rate. * Straw-Straw Fruit: Allows the user to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his/her own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. The user can also transform into a straw-man. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Sound-Sound Fruit: Allows the user to morph limbs into instruments and use music as weapons. * Love-Love Fruit: Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for him/her into stone. * Venom-Venom Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Diggy-Diggy Fruit: Allows the user to dig underground and "tunneling" various types of enviroments. * Horm-Horm Fruit: Allows user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way, including change to ones gender, temperature, pigment, development, and tension. * Snip-Snip Fruit: Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramythia. * Bling-Bling Fruit: Allows the user to turn into diamond. * Pocket-Pocket Fruit: Allows the user to keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his/her body. * Time-Time Fruit: Allows the user to stop control time, time travel,even manipulate the age of a person and themself. It is suggested that he/she can not manipulate the age of inanimate objects since the clothing of his/her victim's do not change. * Wash-Wash Fruit: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner. * Mark-Mark Fruit: Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. * Mini-Mini Fruit: Allows the user to change body size. Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramythia (''pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. Trivia *In One Piece & Fairy Tail: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Don Quixote Doflamingo is considered as Paramythia Fruit user. References Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Lists